


Taking Time Part 3

by The_Word_Witch



Series: Taking Time [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Queer Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) Feels, thor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Word_Witch/pseuds/The_Word_Witch
Summary: Summary: For years you and Thor have had a tumultuous relationship, to say the least. After the snap, you meet up with what’s left of The Avengers at the compound to not only figure out where the hell your brother, Tony, is but also to lick your wounds. Thor is among them and the two of you finally take the time for one another because if you’ve learned nothing from this nightmare it’s that tomorrow isn’t guaranteed.





	Taking Time Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Drunk feels, loss, smut.

Back inside you check on everyone. They’re tucked in and passed out save for Steve. He’s not in the living room either or the balcony.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., text response only,” you whisper, “Is Captain Rogers in his old room?” You look at your watch as ‘ _No, Y/N.’_ Pops up. Worry coils in the pit of your stomach. “I’m going to find, Steve. Go on to my room.”

“I’ll go with you,” Thor squeezes your hand. You almost say no but the look on his face convinces you otherwise.

After a few minutes, you find him on the roof, the bottle of Tony’s booze in his hand. He’s leaning over the railing staring out into the night. At the door you stop and signal Thor to stay behind, something tells you your friend is not in a good place.

“Steve?” He doesn’t respond just takes another swig.

You’re halfway to him when he says in a gruff tone, “You know how long it’s been since I’ve been drunk?” He laughs bitterly. “Fuckin’ Tony.” Gently you lay your hand on his bicep.

“I’m glad it’s doing the trick.” He snorts and turns around slumping to the ground back against the railing, forearms resting on his knees. You kneel in front of him, “How about we save that until I can make more?” At first, he stares at you with cold blue eyes and you think he’s going to fight you but he lazily hands the bottle over. You set it to the side. What can you even say?

“He’s gone ya know? Really gone,” his voice cracks on the word gone.

“Who?” There were so many losses, specifics were necessary.

“Buc-” he clears his throat, “Bucky.”

Steve didn’t know you knew. After what happened at the Triskelion, after S.H.I.E.L.D had been exposed, you’d gone to see Peggy.

She had been a mentor, always checking in on you especially after your parent’s death. When age and illness had started to dull the sharp blade of her mind you’d hated yourself for wondering if losing your parents when you were young was easier than watching them fade.  

You and Steve had agreed she didn’t need to know about S.H.I.E.L.D, though there was a part of you which always thought you were both too scared that maybe she already knew. But it didn’t matter. You had wanted to know about Barnes, you had a hunch and you hadn’t wanted to put Steve in an uncomfortable position.

“Steve had so much room in his heart,” Peggy had said, “that it took Bucky and myself to fill it I think…”

There was no question then. You couldn’t tell Tony, that wasn’t your place. And you figured that Steve would tell you in time. After the bomb you had tried to convince him to let you help but Steve flat refused, not wanting to get you involved. Everything went to shit so fast after that. It was the one time you had wanted to steal one of your brother’s suits. To this day you regretted not doing it.

You hadn’t considered that Barnes was there with them all in Wakanda. Didn’t think to even ask scared to pose a question Steve couldn’t answer.

“Oh… Steve,” you move to your knees and grasp his dangling hands. He doesn’t pull away but his hands remain slack. His eyes meet yours, screaming a question he can’t verbalize. “I knew… I spoke to Peggy… I…”

His face crumples, hands squeeze yours so hard it hurts but you don’t dare pull away. He hardly makes a sound as the tears fall. When he finally does let out a sob Thor can’t hang back any longer. Suddenly he’s there kneeling beside Steve.

Gently he places a comforting hand on his shoulder, “My friend,” Steve looks into Thor’s face, “I’m truly sorry. I didn’t understand the depth of this loss. But…”

Steve pulls his hands from your own and covers his face as a guttural sound, part scream part sob, tears through him. You move to his other side and both you and Thor wrap your arms around him, desperate to hold Steve Rogers together.

After a bit, drunk and utterly devastated Steve lays his head on your chest, softly crying. You hold him tight and Thor rubs his back. Your own heart is breaking and swelling at the same time. Despite everything, there was so much tenderness in Thor, it was part of why you loved him.

He meets your eyes and a sense of understanding surges between you. It was only by chance that this wasn’t either of you. Only by chance you still had one another.

Steve hadn’t moved much, and your legs were tingling beneath you. “Steve?” Only a slight grunt escaped in response. “Can you help me get him to his room?” Thor nods and lifts Captain fucking America into his arms like he weighed nothing at all. You shake your head, ever amazed.

You both tuck Steve into his old bed. While you’re certain Ibuprofen likely won’t help a super soldier sized hangover you still deposit a bottle and a liter of water on his nightstand just in case.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” you whisper, “keep an eye on him and text alert me if he seems under distress.” A thumbs up pops on your watch.

Once in your room, Thor collapses into one of the wide armchairs, his head in his hands.

“Babe?” You rush to him crouching between his legs. When he looks at you there’s an instant where you think that the unimaginable weight of his loss will crush both of you. Steve had lost one of the love’s of his life, you had lost your only remaining family, but Thor… Your sweet Viking had lost his whole world… literally.

You stand coaxing him up. “Come to bed, my love.” You pull him to the California King and strip before climbing under the covers.

Without hesitation, he curls his massive frame next to your petite one, head on your chest. He doesn’t sob, he doesn’t cry out. Instead, his tears are soft and silent marked only by the tremors that run through his body every once in a while. Somehow they seem to match the void left in his heart.

All you can do is hold him and hope your love will be enough.

[[MORE]]

Morning light peeks into your room and consciousness comes slowly, confusingly. You had hardly slept for the last few days, the hurricane of fear and dread keeping your brain from finding any sort of respite. Now there’s a moment of disorientation.

As you remember the reality that waits for you outside the confines of sleep your stomach drops. Even the warmth emanating from Thor’s sleeping form isn’t enough to make you feel at ease. You get up quietly, not wanting to disturb him and slip into a pair of sweatpants and an old hoodie before padding out.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., text response, any sign of Tony?” _No, Y/N._ pops up on your watch face. You knew the answer, just wanted to be validated. You peek into the conference room where it looks like most everyone is still passed out but the smell of bacon tells you someone is up.

Rhodey is measuring flour as you enter the kitchen. He looks up and smiles. “Coffees ready.”

“Thanks,” you needed it. You pour a cup and note the bag of walnuts on the counter. “Are you making?” Your heart raises in your throat.

“Yup,” he cracks an egg into the bowl and glances back at you. “Thought you, well everyone, could use some comfort food.”

You chew on your bottom lip, doing your best to keep it together. Rhodey’s banana walnut pancakes had been the only thing you could stomach eating when you got out of rehab the first time at 16. So, he had made them for you like a damn machine. You, Tony, Rhodey, shitty movies, and pancakes. Your heart aches.  

“Hey,” he wipes his hands on a towel and draws you into a fierce hug. “We don’t know he’s gone, kid. He’s a stubborn son-of-a-bitch.” You nod against his chest. He grabs your shoulders and looks into your face, “And you’ve still got me.” You cover his hands with your own and give him a weak smile, it was true. He mirrors it, pats you on the cheek and turns back to his pancakes.

The sky is beautiful pinks and purples as you settle onto the balcony with your coffee. Funny how even after what felt like the apocalypse the damn sun still rose.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.”

“Good morning, Y/N.”

“How’re things at the Foundation.”

“Running as smoothly as can be expected though they are at capacity.”

“Can you run a financial report and see what we can sustainably do? Maybe there’s another building we can move into or something. Do the same for all the major American cities. Tell me what ones are experiencing the largest influx of citizens and what aid is the most needed. We’ll go from there.”

“Absolutely.”

“Thanks.”

“You don’t stop do you?” Steve says from the door, coffee in hand.

You’re visibly surprised to see him up already. “Not sure I know how.” He takes the chair next to you, staring out into the sunrise.

“Thank you,” his hand rests on your knee and you take it in your own.

“I didn’t do much. Thor got you to bed,” you try to sound jovial.

“I’ll thank him too but… you know… for not…”

“Steve I would never. But…” you hold his stare, “you know that these people wouldn’t be phased right? And…”

“That Tony would have understood?”

You snort, “He would have. And he still would have acted the same way when he found out…” Your voice cracks in spite of your efforts to keep it in line. You stare into your coffee, a chill running up your spine.

“Y/N, I-“

You shake your head, “No. It wasn’t… I mean I don’t blame him.” Finally, you look back. “I had hoped to meet him so I could tell him that myself. Forgive him if it mattered.”

“It would have. He would have been grateful.”

Clearing your throat, “I’m sorry that Ton-“

“That’s not yours to take on, Y/N. And in any case, it was just… a fucking mess…”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t contact you. I didn’t want…”

“I get it. As far as I’m concerned, Steve, we’re good.” This time your smile is genuine and he does his best to return it. “And when you’re ready to talk about him, about everything, I’m here.” He plants a kiss on the back of your hand and you both settle back into your chairs.

“Just like old times,” Nat’s voice rings out from behind you.

“Minus the apocalypse,” you say.

“I was sent to inform you both that pancakes are going to start coming up.” You and Steve head inside.

Everyone’s up, quietly sipping on coffee as Rhodey starts flipping pancakes.

“Good morning,” Thor bellows and you could almost forget his tears from last night with how happy he sounds.

He’s met with groans, “Maybe a little quieter,” Natasha rubs her temples. “I don’t know if I want to slap you or kiss you for last night, Y/N.”

“I’m into both,” you elbow her and she laughs wrapping an arm around you. For a moment it does truly feel like old times.

Breakfast is exactly what everyone needed and you thank whatever power there is for Rhodey. After everything is cleared up Natasha, Steve and Thor decide to hit the gym. While sparing with Nat sounds like an excellent idea but you have things that need to be taken care of.  

You grab some coffee from the kitchen and lock yourself in your office to bury yourself in work. By the time Thor comes looking for you, it’s after 4.

You’ve organized expanding the Foundation’s work in L.A., have worked out the logistics of centers in Chicago, Houston, and New York and were currently trying to figure out what real estate you could repurpose.

He smiles at you through the mass of semi-transparent screens around you. “Thought you may be hungry.” He’s got a sandwich on a plate with a glass of water.

“I didn’t realize the time.” You rub your eyes.

While you are hungry the sight of him, shirtless, still somewhat glistening from his workout, a towel draped around his neck… that sandwich is the last thing you want in your mouth. You walk around your desk, pluck the plate and glass from his hand setting them aside.  

“Thank you,” you lift onto your tiptoes and kiss him your hand trailing down his torso to the front of the low slung sweatpants. All it takes is a bit of pressure and a squeeze and he’s hard.

“And after all that hard work to make you lunch,” he quips before slamming you into the wall your hands pinned by your head, his mouth hot against your own. His kisses trail to your ear, nibbling and sucking at your earlobe.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.” you breathe, “privacy filters please.”

“Of course, Y/N,” she says and you know the sound buffers have ticked on.

“Bedroom?” You manage to say between ragged breaths as he sucks the sweet spot by your collarbone. He doesn’t say a word, just lifts you into his arms and carries you through the door leading to your room.

You tear your hoodie off and he tosses you onto the bed. Looking up at him your lust freezes. There’s a shadow over him that seems to be a visage from the night before, the darkness of grief.

“My love?” The new words tripping naturally off your tongue. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” he sighs as he lowers himself to kiss you.

“Thor,” you catch his face before his lips meet your own, “don’t.” His cool blue eyes search yours. The mix of emotions playing on his face almost cause you to break.

“I only want to think about you,” you release him, “about this,” he says before his lips touch your own. One hand slides into your sweatpants. “And this,” your breath hisses out of you as a calloused finger touches your clit, “and this,” he slides down, taking your nipple in his mouth.

If it’s a distraction he needs, you’re obliged to provide it to him. He slides your pants down and you pull yourself further onto the bed. That sly grin is playing on his lips as he settles between your legs. Teasing kisses land everywhere but where you really want them and your hips rise in protest.

Finally, he slides his tongue between your folds, slowly stroking your throbbing clit. The cry that you utter makes you so goddamn thankful for soundproof walls. You grab at his short hair, missing for a moment his long locks that you could tangle your fingers in. That’s quickly forgotten however as he plunges two long thick fingers inside you.

“Oh fuck!” You shout back arching. You can feel the satisfied laugh rumble through him, his eyes glittering as they look up at you. A third finger and you’re so close, holding onto the comforter for dear life. “Thor!” His only response is to fuck you harder until your orgasm knocks the wind from you. He’s not done. Over and over he brings you to your peak. Your body is trembling, sweating, throat raw, eyes running with tears.

After the final one you pant, trying to pull his head up, “I… I ca… I can’t… again.” He lifts his head and plants kisses all over your body. So distracted by the feel of his lips on your skin you didn’t even notice that he’d worked himself free of his own sweats so when he slides into you, as he nibbles at your ear, it catches you completely off guard. Your nails tear down his back as you moan with the pleasure of being filled by him.

“I love you,” he whispers into your ear and goosebumps cover your body.

It’s different. For once you’re both moving so slowly, not wanting it to end. Whispering your love, his body grounding you to the present moment. The world isn’t ending right now. There is no world. There is only him, only this. 

You have no idea how long the two of you have been in this position, pleasure growing slowly and naturally from the rhythm the two of you have set.

When you both come it’s soft, your sounds of pleasure muffled by kisses, your bodies trembling, your hearts completely overflowing with this feeling of connectedness and love. He doesn’t move immediately, just rests there looking at you fingers stroking your forehead.

“In all my centuries, all my travels, everything I’ve seen and done, nothing comes close to this. I have never…” his voice cracks, “known love like this and I think I never will again.” His kiss is firm, filled with the weight of his words. From anyone else, you would have thought them overly romantic, just fluff, but from him they meant something.

You don’t rush out of the room. There wasn’t anything as important as this right here and now. When you finally get up the sun is almost fully set. You get dressed and head back into the office. Thor looks at the screens still hovering above your desk.

“What’re you trying to do anyway?”

“Save the world,” you say joking.

“You know you’ve got a team for that?”

He was right you did have a team…


End file.
